In Every Stranger's Face
by Asian Delicacy
Summary: Brown Eyes, Blue Eyes, Dark Eyes, Light Eyes. Was he the one? Is he really my friend? Could she trust him? She pondered these questions. Would she ever be safe again? In Every Stranger's Face, she would search until she found the truth.
1. Chapter 1 The Day It Happened

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just an avid reader and lover of the show. All rights to the character belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the plot to this story.**

***This story is a something new that I've decide to try. It's rated M because it will deal with adult situations and there will be some violence. Although, this isn't a humor story, I can't resist dirty jokes occasionally. So, I may throw one in from time to time. Hope you enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 1: THE DAY IT HAPPENED**

* * *

Smoothing her midnight black wavy hair down her back, 14 year old Kagome Lin Higurashi gazed at her reflection through the mirror. She hated the way her hair curled up after it became wet, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Physical Education was her last class of the day and she couldn't resist taking a dip in the swimming pool. She loved to swim even if it wasn't the best season to swim in. Christmas was nearly two weeks away and any person with a brain wouldn't have gotten into the water to swim during the winter season.

Giggling, Kagome stepped away from the mirror and walked out of the girl's restroom. The hallways were filled with noise from both male and female students. Today was Friday and Tsubaki Olgana, her sister's best friend was hosting a huge winter costume party. People who were given an invitation for this party considered themselves lucky. It was well known throughout Osaka Hills High School that Tsubaki through the wildest and most memorable parties.

Kagome quickly punched in her locker combination and slipped on her black, wool knee-length trench coat. She slung her book-bag on one shoulder and her purse on the other and then slammed her locker door closed. She was so glad that it was the weekend. She had a big chemistry project that she still needed to finish. She had cupcakes to make for her best friend. She needed to wash her clothes. There was so much she had to do this weekend. So, Tsubaki's party was probably not going to happen.

She wasn't the party type of person. She liked having a good time like any other teenager, but the party scene never really was her thing. Books, museums, baking, movies and skating, those were the type of things Kagome was into. She knew some people considered her life to be boring but she didn't care. She had no problem being the oddball out of her group of friends.

As soon as she made her way out of the school doors her right arm was yanked by her best friend Sango Moriana. Sango was 16 years old and had been Kagome's best friend since they were 10 and 12 years old. They met when Sango's family moved next door to the Higurashi's nearly five years ago. Kagome giggled at Sango before pulling her arm away. Then she shook her head. Sometimes her best gal pal became way too excited.

"What's got you twisted up BFF?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"What do you think? Tsubaki's Party! I've been tweaking all day about it."

"It's just a party Sango."

"Oh come on Kagome! It's Tsubaki's winter party! You know how slamming her parties are."

"Tsubaki's parties aren't slamming. They're wild and sweaty and everybody drinks way too much."

"That's not the only thing people do at her parties."

"You're right about that Sango. They also do each other. I bet you a hundred bucks that 70% of the student body has lost their virginity at one of Tsubaki's parties."

Sango scoffed and rolled her eyes at Kagome. "Everybody's not doing it Kagome. Jeez! How do calculate these crazy statistics of yours? It's not like you know who's doing who? "

"Have you forgotten who I'm related too?"

"Kikyo? She couldn't know all that."

"Not Kikyo, silly. I'm talking about our brother, Miroku."

"Oh! I'd forgotten about that perverted brother of yours. You mean to tell me girls actually fall prey to his weak game?"

"Yes they do." Kagome replied with a mirthful grin.

"But he's a freaking pervert! Who gets turned on by a pervert?"

"Apparently, a lot of girls. You wouldn't believe how many girls he's bagged and some of them are our friends."

"No way! Which ones?"

"I'm not telling you that San! Besides, I promised Kikyo and Miroku that I wouldn't tell business."

"You've got dirt on Kikyo? She's the most popular girl in school."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Like I don't know that already. She is my older sister."

"What kind of stuff does she tell you?"

"Confidential stuff, Sango. Believe me it's not that exciting."

"Come on Kagome! You can tell me something."

"I can't tell you. I pinky sweared. So, my lips are sealed."

"You're such a drag Kagome." Sango said before playfully pushing her best friend. "No wonder you're still a virgin."

"Like you're not! I'm only 14 years old. Feel free to jump any guy you want to San, but I have no intention of relinquishing my V card any time soon."

"V card? Kagome, please tell me that V isn't in reference to your girl parts?"

Kagome frowned before growling at Sango. Sango frowned back and soon afterwards the two began laughing.

"What's so funny little sister?"

Kagome stopped laughing before turning into the student parking lot. Her eyes landed on her big sister Kikyo who decided to wear her long straight hair in a high ponytail. She sent a sisterly smile to her younger sister. Next to her was her twin brother Miroku. His shoulder length dark hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and he was staring at his baby sister. He wasn't too thrilled about the conversation she was engaged in. To the right of Miroku's stood his hanyou best friend Inuyasha Toshiori. He arched his eyebrows at Kagome in a suggestive manner. She in turn lowered her gaze and blushed furiously.

Miroku glared at his younger sister before speaking. "I hope I'm hearing incorrectly. Kagome, did you say something about losing your virginity?"

Kagome's mouth fell open in an embarrassed gasp and she became flushed all over. Her brother did not just ask her that and in front of Inuyasha nonetheless. She was completely mortified. It's not like she discussed her sex life with her brother. She didn't have one anyways and if she did, she certainly wouldn't talk about it with her brother. EWWW!

"Miroku!" Kikyo shouted before elbowing him in the side. "Don't ask her that! It's embarrassing!"

"I don't care! She's barely 14! I don't want some pubescent pervert trying to pop her little cherry!"

"Oh my God!" Kagome mumbled before covering her face. Why couldn't the ground just open up and swallow her up right now?

"MIROKU!" Kikyo bellowed before elbowing him again. "Stop it! You're embarrassing her in front of Inuyasha!"

Kagome removed her hands from her face to glare at her sister. "Dear God! Can this day get any worse?" She muttered.

Miroku frowned at Kikyo. "Inuyasha? Why would he care if she's embarrassed? It's not like he's trying to have sex with Kagome." Miroku glanced at his smirking best friend and then his little sister who was currently frowning at Kikyo. Inuyasha suggestively waggled his eyebrows at his best friend and Miroku pitched a fit.

"I hope you're joking man."

"Keh." Inuyasha replied. He couldn't resist having fun at Miroku's expense.

"Look Yash! I know you're my best friend and all but I will cut your testicles off and shove them down your throat if you even dream of getting into my little sister's vagina!"

"Would you relax Miroku! I haven't gotten into your sister's vagina…well, at least not yet."

"Ahhhhhh!" Kagome screamed in humiliation before stomping her feet on the ground.

"Whoa! Your brother really is a pervert Kagome."

"Shut up Sango! This is all your fault."

"My fault? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"If you hadn't been ragging on me about being a virgin, then my stupid brother and stupid sister wouldn't be embarrassing me in front of stupid Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned towards Kagome at the mention of his name. "Don't get mad at me lil Higurashi because you were stupid enough to admit out loud you were a virgin. If you're looking to get rid of it, I can work something out with you."

Kagome groaned and began stomping her feet on the ground again. Sango stood by and laughed at her. Kikyo continued to punch Miroku for humiliating their sister. Miroku continued to threaten Inuyasha's male parts for sex joking with Kagome. Inuyasha just smirked at him and winked at Kagome which caused her to blush and Miroku to get angry. Thus, was a typical day in the lives of these five friends.

Kagome Higurashi, the youngest of the group was a spoiled brat. Sango Moriana was Kagome's know-it-all best friend. Kikyo Higurashi was the pretty, popular chick that every guy wanted to date. Miroku Higurashi, her twin brother was the biggest pervert on campus, a title he wore with pride. Inuyasha Toshiori was the odd guy. He was both human and hanyou, but everyone loved him just the same.

"Are you guys about done arguing?"

All five friends stopped arguing with each other to turn their attention to the newcomer. He wore his hair in a long, black ponytail. His eyes were the most gorgeous shade of cerulean blue and his body was wrapped in a brown fur coat. He was a wolf demon prince named after his father Koga Tsujani.

"Finally, a distraction." Kagome muttered. "Can we go home now?"

"Fine." Miroku said before glaring at Inuyasha one final time.

Koga walked over to Kagome and slipped his arm around her shoulder before whispering a polite hello. Kagome sent her wolf demon friend an innocent smile.

"That seemed like a really intense argument Princess."

"More like embarrassing. I'm glad you showed up when you did though. I could just kill my brother sometimes."

"Yipes! What did he do?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Yo! Wolfman?"

Koga and Kagome stopped talking and turned towards Miroku.

"What is it now, dad?" She muttered sarcastically.

"I'm only going to say this once. If you lay one claw on my little sister's vag-

"Ahhhhhh!" Kagome screamed out loud again and began stomping on the ground. Once again the five friends, including Koga all began arguing all over again.

* * *

Kagome sighed and looked at the clock for the fifth time that night. It was five minutes after 10 o'clock. Tsubaki's party had started two hours ago. There was no way she was going to go to it now. She was tired and she didn't feel like going home and finding something to wear. She was sweaty now and definitely needed a shower.

If Shiori hadn't called off she could've possibly left work early and made it to Tsubaki's party. Sango tried to get her to call off but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was her aunt Kaede's bakery and she knew she'd feel guilty for leaving her aunt to do so much work, especially right now. It was the Christmas season which was their busiest season of the year.

"You can leave if you want to little one."

"Aunt Kaede! I'm not little."

"Well you are to me."

Kagome shook her head at her aunt. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"There's nothing else to do. You're free to leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, dear one."

Kagome smiled at her aunt before planting a kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow Aunt Kaede."

"Good night little one."

Kagome removed her apron and slipped on her coat and headed outside. She grabbed her bike and seated herself in preparation for her short journey home. The sound of wind chimes hitting against the bakery door halted her progress.

"Child, please tell me that you don't intend to ride that thing home."

"It's just a few blocks Aunt Kaede."

"It's dark outside and not safe for you to be alone. Where's your brother and sister?"

"At a party."

"Your parents?"

"On vacation."

"Then stay here for the night."

"But it's my turn to pick the movie!"

"What are you going on about now little one."

"Grandpa, Sota and I usually watch movies on Friday night. Tonight was my night to pick the movie."

"You won't be picking it tonight. It's dark and cold out and I don't feel safe with you riding off by yourself. Come on back inside."

"Can I at least put my bike in the garage?"

"Go ahead. I want you inside afterwards."

Kaede went back inside of the bakery. Kagome watched as she walked to the back to take out the garbage. Then she resumed her position on her bike and pedaled away into the night. She was two blocks away from home. Why was her aunt making a fuss? It wasn't like she was a little child. She was going to be 15 years old next year. Of course that was a whole seven months away. Still, she wasn't child and she hated when people treated her like one.

She rode her bike to her home and pulled it inside the gate. The porch light was off which made her wonder if anybody was at home. She got her answer minutes later when nobody answered the door. She felt around inside her coat pockets for her house keys but came up empty. She glanced next door at the Moriana's home noticing all the lights off there. No cars were in the driveway, so she assumed that nobody was home.

Releasing a frustrated groan, Kagome walked away from her door and hopped back onto her bike. It must've been meant for her to stay with her over protective aunt tonight. She took her time riding the simple two blocks back to her aunt's bakery, but once she got there, she noticed all the lights were off.

She rode to the back of the bakery where Kaede's home was located. All the lights were off and her garage door was open with no car inside. She groaned again. Kaede must've taken off to look for her. Her parents were away. She had no idea where her grandfather and younger brother were. Her only option was to try to reach Miroku or Kikyo. Thank God she had her cell phone on her. She pulled it from her bra and quickly punched in Miroku's number. It went straight to voicemail. She then tried Kikyo's only to be unsuccessful at reaching her.

She moved away from Kaede's home and pedaled away towards Tsubaki's home. She wanted to wring her sibling's necks, although she had no reason to be mad at the them. It wasn't their fault she'd misplaced her house keys. It wasn't like she didn't know that the both of them were going to Tsubaki's winter party.

She wasn't going to attempt to call Sango. The girl had been itching to get into that party all year. Perhaps she should've tried Inuyasha. He usually answered his phone, but tonight was Friday. She knew that Inuyasha and Miroku liked to drink and unwind on Friday nights.

It took her nearly 45 minutes to arrive at Tsubaki's home. She stepped off her bike and leaned it against the huge tree directly in front of the house. She shivered and made her way inside of the gate. There were people throwing snow and beer cans in the front lawn. Kagome quickly steered clear of the flying cans as she made her way into the mansion.

Her ears were assaulted with noise. Music was banging loud out of huge speakers as bodies flowed together in sync to some mellow tune. Teens were cheering each other on as they took individual shots of alcohol. Some were smashing beer cans against their foreheads. Smoke was being blown from one mouth to the next. People who weren't drinking or dancing were humping and grinding all over each other. Kagome didn't know if she was at a party or an orgy.

Pushing her way through the throngs of her peers, she searched everywhere for a familiar face. Eventually, she spotted Koga but he was too busy making out with a female wolf demon to notice her. She rolled her eyes at him and moved forward. She ended up down an empty hall and into a room that she assumed was the bathroom. When familiar voices hit her ears, she moved her hands along the wall to switch on the lights. The couple her eyes landed on had her gasping in surprise.

"Sango? Miroku?"

Sango pushed herself away from Miroku before giggling prettily. She was so buzzed she could've sworn she was hearing things.

"Don't be a tease Sango." Miroku said before sliding his hand up Sango's thigh.

"I'm not. I thought I heard Kagome."

Miroku laughed. There was no way his little sister would be caught dead at a party of this caliber.

"What are you guys doing?"

Miroku frowned. That did sound like Kagome. He leaned away from Sango before trying to focus his gaze and sure enough his younger sister was looking at him and Sango.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got locked out of the house."

Sango hopped onto Miroku's lap and smashed his face to her chest.

Kagome groaned and stomped her feet. "Would you two stop attacking each other for a minute?"

"Kagome, don't be a drag." Sango muttered before slipping her hands between her and Miroku in search of his pant's zipper.

Kagome turned her back, refusing to watch her best friend and brother any longer. "Where's Kikyo?" She yelled.

Miroku groaned when Sango finally managed to undo his zipper. "Are you still here?" He muttered. "Get lost Kagome!"

Sango giggled while bouncing up and down on Miroku's lap.

Kagome angrily grabbed the door handle and opened it.

"She's upstairs. The first door on the right." Sango finally replied before moaning Miroku's name.

Kagome cringed and hurried away from her best friend and brother. The sight of them both had her stomach churning. She expected this behavior from Miroku, but Sango. The girl made it a point nearly every day to tell her how perverted her brother was and here she was bouncing up and down on his lap. Maybe she was into the perverted type.

Hitting the last step, Kagome finally made it to the room that Kikyo was supposed to be in. Not wanting to witness another horrendous sight, she knocked on the door. Nobody responded. She pressed her ears to the door. It sounded like there were voices inside but she couldn't tell because there was also music playing in the background. She knocked again but unfortunately nobody responded. She just wanted to go home. Why couldn't anybody give her a straight answer. She twisted the knob and slowly pushed the door open. Kikyo was definitely in the room and she wasn't alone.

Kagome stared in horror at her oldest sister. She was sitting up in bed with a sparkly pink bra on. Her eyes were closed and she was making the strangest sounds Kagome had ever heard. Her hands were gripping a mass of silver hair towards her hips. A ferocious growl erupted and Kagome watched as the silver haired male turned towards her with a murderous glare.

Kikyo eyes popped open at the sound of that growl.

"What…what…what are you doing?"

"Kagome!" Kikyo squealed before shoving the male away from her crotch.

"Stay away from my sister!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome! Get out!"

"But…..he….was biting you!"

"Oh God!" Kikyo groaned. "I can't believe you're this naive."

"How long is this going to take?" The silver haired individual muttered

"Shut up Sesshomaru!" Kikyo muttered with a glare. "You need to leave."

The male removed himself from the bed and Kagome gasped before turning away in horror.

"What are trying to do? I don't want her scarred. She's never seen a naked man before, and you're a demon. She'll have nightmares."

Kikyo smiled at Sesshomaru and he folded his arms in annoyance.

"I don't see how that's my fault and you did tell me to leave."

"I wasn't talking about you."

"Kikyo?" Kagome said before looking out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't you dare turn around again. The last thing I need is for you to faint at the sight of his cock."

"I'm sorry." Kagome muttered.

"Go home Kagome."

"But I need to-

"Go home!"

"But I can't-

"Go home! I mean it."

"You won't even let me say what I need to say!"

"Go home! You don't belong here. I can't party knowing you're in the presence of a bunch of horny demons. Tell Miroku to take you home."

"I can't!"

"Then find Inuyasha."

"I haven't seen him!"

"Then go wait outside for me. I'm almost done here."

"Kikyo?"

"Oh God! Drop dead Kagome. You're being a drag."

"Stupid slut!" Kagome muttered before rushing out of the room.

She stomped down the steps fussing. Her feet were tired and she just desperately wanted to go home. She eyed the crowds still partying hard and decided to go out the back door to avoid being groped. Thank goodness nobody was out back, or so she thought until she saw a mass of silver hair. She'd finally located Inuyasha but he was too busy laughing and drinking it up with his cousins Bankotsu and Muso.

She rolled her eyes and came around the front of the house and headed across the street to retrieve her bike only to realize it was no longer leaning against the tree. She saw nothing but the seat of the bike lying near the tree. She picked it up and began to walk. She couldn't do anything else. This night royally sucked with a capital S.

The only thing she wanted was to borrow a pair of house keys so she could go home. If her stupid siblings weren't so busy trying to get off, she'd probably be curled up in bed by now. God! She was so pissed right now. Her feet were tired and she was sleepy and she had to wait around a house full of over-sexed teenagers until her sister finished whatever it was she was doing with Inuyasha's brother. She was going to have a difficult time removing that image from her brain.

Kagome glanced down at the ground not really paying attention to where she was headed or how far away from Tsubaki's house she'd come. Then she frowned. Lying before her on the cold ground was the bars to her bike. She looked straight ahead and noticed the other parts to her bike were also on the ground in a straight line.

She groaned and kicked at the loose parts and continued walking until she came upon a dead end. She was so angry. That was her favorite bike. How dare somebody dismantle it and throw it into the street for their own sick pleasure. The ringing of her cell phone briefly broke her from her angry thoughts.

"What!" She screamed into the phone.

"I told you to wait for me."

"You were taking too long!"

"Well, hard-head, you can wait another 20 minutes."

"Kikyo!"

"Kagome!" Kikyo teased her.

"Blow Sesshomaru and leave me alone!" Kagome screamed before hanging up her phone. She glared at the object before the wind was literally knocked out of her. She was being pressed up against the cold wall of a building. She opened her mouth to scream before a hand was placed over her mouth.

Her heart began beating erratically in her chest and a million different thoughts exploded in her mind. She was lifted away from the wall and thrown hard onto the ground. She landed on her front scrambling quickly to get away from this person that grabbed her.

"Where's the jewel?" He growled at her.

Her only reply was a whimper.

"Where's the jewel?" He growled again.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"LIAR!"

Her wrist was snatched and she felt claws sink into her skin. She immediately began to cry. There was no way she going to escape. She was being attacked by a demon. He flipped her around onto her back and began clawing at her side.

Kagome released and ear-splitting scream. Long claws dug deep into her skin as if in search for something. She attempted to scratch at his face although she couldn't see it. He was wearing some type of mask. The only thing she noticed was his eyes and dark hair.

The demon slid down Kagome's body until his face was pressed against the left side of her pelvis. He growled and smiled evilly before shoving his face into that same spot. He broke the skin covering her pelvis bone with his fangs, sinking them into her.

Kagome screamed and shook in terror. She would surely die tonight. This monster was trying to eat her. The demon bit and bit and bit into her skin until his fangs hit something hard. Kagome assumed it was her bone until light began to pour from her body.

The demon growled before pressing his palm against the damaging skin and glowing light. His hand began to sizzle but he kept it there until the light faded away. A purple haze swirled around her body as her body began to grow tired.

The demon picked inside of the wound he creating in an attempt to retrieve this object that was lodged against her hip, but it wouldn't come out. He shook her like a sack of potatoes before slamming her head to the ground. Her eyes fluttered about wildly as she struggled to breath. The demon began biting at her hip again trying to remove this object from her.

She screamed but nothing came out of her mouth. She cried but her tears were silent. Her skin was being ripped open by a psychotic demon and she was bleeding to death. She was going to die. She knew that now. She closed her eyes at the sound of something shattering and quietly slipped away.

* * *

Hello there readers! I've decide to try my hand at writing again. I've had an idea for this story for a little while now. I've written on in the past but have removed my previous stories. I might repost some of them. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Inside Of Me

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just an avid reader and lover of the show. All rights to the character belong to its creator Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the plot to this story.**

**HUG&KISSES: **_**Mary Cookie, KittyChic0895, and I Love Snowy Owls. Thank you three for your reviews.**_

**CHAPTER 2: INSIDE OF ME**

* * *

"Give me the jewel!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"LIAR!" You have the jewel. I want it. "

"I'm not lying! Please stop hurting me."

Clawed hands pulled her hair harshly causing her to cry harder in pain. The demon laughed maniacally before pulling the strands of her hair tighter. Kagome whimpered miserably. She was being tortured to death over something she hadn't any knowledge about.

"I want the jewel!" He hissed angrily. "I know you have it. I sense its presence inside your body and I will have it!"

The demon growled in annoyance before suddenly growing quiet. His frightening glare scanned Kagome's terrified face as tears continued to spill from her eyes. The pain overwhelmed her young body as she fought unsuccessfully at the hands of a beast.

Without speaking another word, the demon released her hair and slid down her body until his face rested against the cradle of her hips. He moved closer to her left side. Then he pressed his nose against her and sniffed before rumbling deep in this throat in anticipation.

Kagome's eyes widened and she forced her gaze towards the demon's head as it rested intimately against her. Her breath became caught in her throat when he lifted his mass of hair and smiled at her. His fangs protruded devilishly from his mouth. She shook her head at him and he smiled again before slamming his face against the left side of her pelvis. His sharp fangs forced their way into her skin and with them he chewed away at her flesh.

An ear-splitting scream erupted from her mouth as she cried out in agony over and over again. She screamed so loud and so hard until her voice became painfully raw. Her head throbbed in misery as her body chilled in the cold snow.

Physically, she couldn't fight anymore. The pain was too much. She could do more than lay on the ground as this demon ate her to death, for she was certain that she would die tonight. Tomorrow would not come.

The cold air beat down upon her body harshly. Blood poured from her hip and dripped down her legs and still he continued to bite into her skin. His claws tore away at her flesh as he searched for this hidden jewel inside of her body.

Time seemed to pass by slowly. Grunts and groans erupted from the demon's throat as Kagome's blood coated his lips. The copper taste of it excited him in a way that no other's blood ever had. It was a gruesome sight. He knew this. He knew that there was nothing more disturbing than the sound of skin being forcefully ripped open but it intoxicated him all the more.

His fangs scraped against something hard and when they did, he was certain that he'd finally located his buried treasure. It was a circular, pearlized object resting comfortably against Kagome's hip bone. His torture finally paid off.

The jewel pulsed inside of Kagome's body; emitting a bright light. It burned the demon's skin in an attempt to purify him. The heat poured from the jewel in waves scorching his skin but he wasn't deterred. He pressed his face against her trying to dislodge the object from her body.

His face was sizzling and yet he held on until the pure bright light darkened in color and became a purple haze. Then it disappeared. The jewel shattered and broke straight down the middle. One half when into the demon's mouth and the other half remained lodged against Kagome's hip.

The demon took his half and shoved it into the pocket of his jeans. He clawed and tried biting again at the other half of the jewel but it refused to budge. He growled in anger and glared at his victim's face.

Her eyes were closed. Her mouth was open and her breath was shallow. She couldn't scream anymore. Her throat was so sore that it was difficult for her to take small breaths. The only movement noticeable was the tears that flowed endlessly from her eyes.

The demon sunk his claws into her hips and shook her like a ragdoll but the jewel wouldn't emerge. His eyes became filled with murderous rage. His anger was magnified.

"I want the other half of that jewel and I will have it. I don't care if I have to claw your body into a million little pieces. I will get it!"

He lifted her legs from the ground and slammed her onto her back.

"You're gonna die tonight little girl! I'm gonna break your body and dismember you with my own two hands.

He slammed her body again and again upon the ground. He bent her legs and twisted her arms. He pulled her hair and clawed at her skin and Kagome lay there bleeding from her mortal wounds.

She heard the growls and the grunts. She felt the pain but she stopped fighting a long time ago. She was surrounded by darkness and she welcomed it with open arms.

_KAOGME!_

Somebody was calling her.

_KAGOME!_

Her eyes fluttered.

_KAGOME!_

Her lashes began moving rapidly.

_Kagome!_

The voice became a whisper and Kagome sat up. She was shrouded by light. She blinked her eyes for a moment trying to adjust them to the brightness. When she was able to gain focus on her sight she became aware of her surroundings.

She sitting in her bed dressed in a pair tan shorts and a green tank top. Her covers were thrown to the floor which meant she was having a nightmare. The only time she ever kicked out of her covers was when she was having a terrible dream. She shivered and grabbed at the silver chain around her neck; a half circle dangling from it. Had it really been nearly eight years ago that it was dispelled from her body?

She sat on her bed in silence, remembering things she wished she could've forgotten. That day had started off normal much like any typical day of her life. All she did was take a wrong turn and her life was changed forever. She twisted the shikon jewel around in her hands before gazing down at it. She'd been nearly chewed and clawed to death because of it.

With a loud sigh she turned her gaze away from the object to gaze out the window. She'd never been one for legends and mysticism but her own life was an enigma. A long time ago she was told by her great aunt Kaede that she was a miko but she never paid it any attention.

Kaede was a very strong and powerful miko. She trained Kikyo in the ways of mikoism from childhood. She'd wanted to train Kagome as well but never got a chance to because Kagome had no desire to learn of mikoism. She had big dreams. Her head was in the clouds. She had no time for ancient spells and healing abilities; or controlling raw power.

What a fool she'd been. If she had only learned a little bit about her birth rite she could've tapped into the powers that lay dormant within her. She wouldn't have had to suffer at the hands of that vicious demon nearly eight years ago.

She was supposed to die on that fateful night in history. She knew she was supposed to and yet here she sat alive. If it hadn't been for the shikon jewel shielding her from death that night she'd be somewhere floating on the wind.

It was strange that this jewel had been inside her body for 14 years. She had no idea the jewel even existed. She'd heard and read about it in ancient folklore but never in her wildest dreams could she have comprehended its existence and inside her own body nonetheless. If that psychotic demon hadn't attacked her the jewel would no doubt still be lodged inside her body.

Kagome emerged from her bed and headed to the bathroom. A nice, warm shower would awaken her from her melancholy thoughts. She quickly stripped out of her sleeping clothes and stood under the shower head. The warm water felt so good beating against her skin. She lathered her hands and began cleaning herself thoroughly. There was nothing as relaxing as a morning shower.

She grabbed her bottle of passion fruit shampoo and poured a generous amount into her hands. Then she rubbed and kneaded her scalp with it thoroughly. She rinsed it and wrapped it up in a knot. Feeling refreshed and cleansed she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off before wrapping her nude body in her robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door. She went back into her bedroom and began pulling out clothes from her drawers.

Fifteen minutes later she was dressed in gray slacks and a cream ruffle blouse. She strapped her feet in gray t-strap pumps and pulled her damp hair to the back of her head in a long ponytail. Once she was satisfied with her look she went to the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar before heading out of the door.

It took her about twenty minutes to get to her uncle Totosai Yurameshi's law firm. He wasn't really her uncle but that's what she'd been calling him since she was in diapers. Totosai and her grandfather Amada Higurashi were best friends and founders of the _Shikinata United_ law firm. _Shikinata United_ was a law firm that specialized in handling cases involving humans and demons. Her grandfather usually handled the human affairs while Totosai dealt with demon cases.

Kagome was the assistant to the current CEO, a seat that was filled by her big brother Miroku. Kikyo worked as the president of the internal affairs. Kagome had no desire to be a lawyer and was satisfied with just being an assistant to her brother although he did annoy her sometimes.

She locked the doors to her silver Chrysler 300 before walking inside the doors to her workplace. She smiled at Rinata Takeda who was currently carrying a cup of coffee and a box of doughnuts.

"Hey there Kagome!"

"Hi Rin. How's it going?"

"Great!" She said with a warm smile. "Guess who's coming by today?"

"Judging by the huge grin on your face it has to be the _Ice King_."

"Oh Kagome! You shouldn't call him that."

"You're only saying that because you have a crush on him."

"I do not!" Rin denied hotly. "I just, I….I find him intriguing."

"Sure you do." Kagome replied before her and Rin stepped upon the elevator. "So, why is the _Ice King _coming by today? He only shows up for the really big cases."

"I'm not really sure. I overheard your sister saying that he was coming by today. I think somebody's trying to sue him and his brother."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"He's Miroku's best friend. I haven't seen him years."

Rin smiled happily. "Is he as hot as his brother?"

"What? I don't know. I was 14 the last time I saw him. I'm almost 22 so that would make him 26." Kagome smiled as she remembered his handsome face. She used to have the biggest crush on him as a young girl.

Rin cast a curious gaze at Kagome wondering at the girlish smile on her lips. It was rare for Kagome to smile like she was right now without any reason. She had to be thinking of something or someone.

"I guess the answer to my question is yes."

"Huh? What question?"

"I asked you if Sesshomaru's brother was as hot as he is."

"You did?"

"Yeah and you said you didn't know and then started smiling. Were you thinking about him?"

"I was trying to remember how he looked in high school. He was cute."

"Just cute?"

"What do you want me to say Rin? I was 14 back then. I thought everybody was cute."

"Did you have a crush on him?"

"Rinata! Why are you asking me all these questions about a guy you don't even know?"

"Just curious."

"Well if you're so curious about Inuyasha why don't you ask his brother about him?"

"No way! He thinks I'm a pest. Besides, I was only asking because you're single."

Kagome frowned at Rin as the elevator reached the 10th floor. "What does me being single have to do with anything?"

Rin blushed and looked away from Kagome.

"I'm single by choice Rin. If I wanted to be in a relationship I'd be in one."

"I know. It's just, I was walking out of the lounge yesterday and I overheard Eri talking to Ayumi and Yuka. They were saying you were too uptight and that's probably why you didn't have a boyfriend. So, I figured if you hooked up with somebody-

"Whoa! First, I need a boyfriend. Then I need to hook up with somebody."

"Well Yuka said you were sexually frustrated and since you're friends with them I figured some of it must be true."

Kagome groaned in frustration and stomped her foot against the floor before glaring at her friend. "Look Rin, you really need to stop listening to lounge gossip. Just because Eri, Ayumi and Yuka feel like I need a boyfriend doesn't mean they're right. They are my friends but that doesn't mean they know what's best for me. What they need to do is mind their own business. I know what's best for me and if one more person tells me I'm sexually frustrated I'll purify their genitals with my bare hands."

Without waiting for Rin to respond Kagome parted from her. She headed down the hall and into Miroku's office without knocking. Perhaps throwing herself into her work would help with her oncoming headache. She was gonna pop a blood vessel one day if she continued to let words get to her.

"You're so sexy Higurashi!" Sango purred from behind Miroku's desk.

Kagome looked up and groaned at the sight before her. Her best friend was sitting on her brother's lap while his hands ran up and down her spine. They were kissing and canoodling each other as if they didn't have a care in the world. She rolled her eyes in annoyance at the two of them.

"Dear Kami! Would you two get a room! I came here to work not watch you two slobber each other down."

"Shut up Kagome. You're just jealous." Sango replied before emerging from Miroku's lap.

"Why would I be jealous of you two adults carrying on like horny teenagers? You guys have been married for three years. You should pass this stage."

"We're never getting out of this stage little sister." Miroku said to Kagome. His eyes gazing at his wife lovingly.

Sango pecked his lips lightly before returning the affectionate smile. "Especially not anytime soon. Your brother and I are trying to make a baby. Isn't that wonderful?"

Kagome looked from her best friend to her oldest brother watching the intense emotions displayed upon their faces. They annoyed her sometimes with their overt affections but she couldn't deny the feeling they held for one another. She could feel the love pouring from both of them. It was raw and it was beautiful. How could she not be happy for them?

Sango placed her hands onto her flat belly trying to imagine if full with life. She was happy that she would one day have this experience with Miroku. "I hope we don't have to try too hard. I've always wanted to be a mother."

Miroku caressed Sango's face before pulling her into his embrace. He felt the same way she did.

Kagome looked away from them. Children were always a sore spot for her. Long ago she imagined living her life a certain way and she'd never imagined children in it. She knew what she wanted and didn't want out of life. She had everything all mapped out, but sometimes, even the best laid plans end up shot straight to hell. She forced a smile to her face and gazed at her best friend and brother.

"I'm happy for the both of you." She finally said, hoping her voice didn't give away anything.

Sango and Miroku finally broke and turned a hesitant gaze towards the younger girl.

"Thank you." Sango replied.

"You're welcome."

"Are you okay, little sister? Your voice sounds far away."

Kagome frowned at her brother's worrisome face. "I'm fine Miroku."

"Are you sure? If Sango and I offended you in any way, we're sorry."

"I'm not offended and why would I be anyways?"

"Come on Kagome. Relationships are a bit of touchy subject for you."

"Stop it Miroku! Jeez! You're no different from the gossip crew in the lounge and I'm not frigid."

"I never said you were little sister."

"And stop with that little sister bull. I'm not a little girl." Kagome said before stomping her foot down on the floor.

"You're 21 years old and you still stomp your feet when you're angry. If you want people to stop treating you like a little girl start acting like an adult."

"I don't act like a little girl and I don't stomp my feet when I'm angry. I do it when I get irritated and I only get irritated when people tip-toe around me about their relationships. People get married, have kids and get engaged. You guys act like I'll become skittish at the mentions of someone's happiness."

Sango sent her best friend a sympathetic glance. "Honey, nobody's trying to offend you but you are a bit cynical when it comes to relationships."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango. "That's not true. It's not my fault every guy I date turns out to be a jerk."

"You'd have to date a guy for that statement to be true."

"I don't need nor do I want a boyfriend. If I wanted to date someone I would. I wish you people would stop making it your business to get all up in my business. I really am happy for the both of you but if you're gonna analyze everything I say or don't say, then maybe I'll just keep my distance."

Kagome turned away from Sango and Miroku and grabbed the knob to Miroku's office door.

"You're so dramatic little sister. Where are you headed to now? Gonna go complain to grandpa that me and my wife are treating you unfairly?"

"No! I'm gonna go tell grandpa and uncle Totosai to transfer to a different department, preferably one without family members."

"You can't be serious."

"Yes I can. I'm done being your assistant."

"Kagome! Stop with this childishness of yours."

"I'm not a child! I'm sick of you! I'm sick of all of you! I'm tired of everybody telling me to grow up and I'm tired of my so called friends giving me relationship advice."

Kagome opened the door and walked away leaving a stunned Sango and Miroku in her wake. She walked down the hall swiftly, stomping her feet upon the floor until she made it to the elevator. She slapped her hands on the elevator buttons and stepped inside once it opened.

She was pissed off. Why couldn't people mind their own business? So what if she hardly ever dated. The world wasn't about to come to an end because she didn't have a boyfriend. She liked being single. She didn't need to be attached at the hip to some male to feel important. She was content with her life. She didn't have to have a significant other to define who she was.

The elevator car finally opened to the 17th floor and Kagome stepped off of it in search of her grandfather's office. She wanted out of her current position. If she had to listen to another person moan and groan about how pathetic her life was she was gonna snap. She released a frustrating breath and knocked on his door.

"Grandpa? Can I come in?"

The door to her grandfather's office was pulled open by Shippo Kosari. Shippo was her grandfather's personal assistant. He sent Kagome a mischievous smile before ushering her into her grandfather's custom built spacious office.

"Hi there _Ship-Dip_."

"Hey Kagome. What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to my grandfather, privately."

"Okay. Follow me."

Shippo led Kagome further inside of her grandfather's office only stopping once they came open to closed doors. He opened them and allowed Kagome entrance before closing the doors for their privacy.

Amada Higurashi stood from his swivel chair and waited for his granddaughter to close the distance between them. He embraced her lovingly and she rested her head against his chest. She always felt safe in her grandfather's embrace. No matter how crazy her life was, grandpa always found ways to make her feel better.

"How's my favorite granddaughter?"

"How's my favorite grandfather?"

Amada laughed before releasing Kagome. He took a long look at her before patting her head.

"What's bothering you little one?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. She hated being called that. She was almost 22 years old and some members of her family just simply refused to call her anything else. She sighed and addressed her grandfather.

"I want another job."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is. I don't want to be assistant CEO anymore."

"I thought assistant CEO was your dream job. You love that job Kagome. Why the change?"

"I want to try something else."

"So suddenly?"

"Grandpa, please. I don't want to do it anymore. Please don't ask why."

"Does this have anything to do with your siblings?"

"Grandpa!"

"So it does. Is it really bad?"

Kagome nodded her head. "It's not that bad now but it'll end up that way eventually."

"Are you certain this is what you really want Kagome?"

"Yes. Please grandpa. I think it would be for the best."

"Well, your uncle Totosai was looking for someone in the _Special Cases Unit_. I could talk to him about it."

Kagome smiled at her grandfather. "Could you do that for me grandpa?"

"I'd do anything for your little one."

Kagome embraced her grandfather warmly. "Thank you so much."

"Don't get too excited deary. You'll be handling a lot of important paper work in that division."

"I don't care. I need something different in my life right now. A new job is a good start."

"Let's celebrate! How about brunch at chef's Sakai's new restaurant?"

Kagome glanced down at her watch. "It's only 9:30."

"Are you turning me down granddaughter?"

"Not at all grandpa. Lead the way."

* * *

**Hello there readers! I want to give a special thanks to the three reviewers who reviewed my first chapter: **_**Mary Cookie, KittyChic0895, and I Love Snowy Owls.**_** Thanks to all who have favorited and are following my story. **

**Last chapter Kagome was 14 and now she's almost 22. I'll fill in those missing years as I continue her story in the future chapters. This still the beginning of the story and there's so much that must be explained but it's too early on to reveal everything right now. **

**Thanks a lot for reading my story. Leave a review if you've enjoyed your visit. I'll try to have another update soon. Until next time…..**

**ASIAN*DELICACY**


End file.
